


“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan wants to let Phil sleep because the afternoon sun that’s drifting through the windows of the Lester’s downstairs playroom— high windows that skim the ground outside— makes the February day feel like summertime. Warm and bright and… just really fucking nice.A ficlet about comfort and naps.





	“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”

Phil is such a heavy sleeper. Dan already knows this; he has been cataloguing Phil-facts away in his brain since they started interacting nearly months ago. He’s noticed that when Phil drifts asleep as they Skype very late into the night that no amount of whispered teasing will wake him up. All Dan can do is watch for a few minutes until it feels inarguably creepy and then he closes his laptop. 

In person he has a little more success waking Phil up, but he often doesn’t want to. Phil sleeps so hard because they simply wear each other out… for… reasons. 

But sometimes, since Dan’s spent so many nights of his life lying in bed and waiting to drift off but finding sleep evade him, he feels lonely enough to run a hand through Phil’s fringe and push it off his forehead. To kiss along Phil’s jaw, to trace his hands along Phil’s arms and ribs and spine. Until he wakes and makes Dan feel the opposite of lonely. 

He doesn’t want to do that right now, though. He wants to let Phil sleep because the afternoon sun that’s drifting through the windows of the Lester’s downstairs playroom— high windows that skim the ground outside— makes the February day feel like summertime. Warm and bright and… just really fucking nice. 

He and Phil have finagled their long bodies onto the sofa. Phil was playing with Dan’s hair before he fell asleep. 

And Dan thinks he might actually fall asleep soon too, get a delicious nap out of the day which is much needed after all the travelling he did to get here from India and the warm welcome Phil gave him yesterday, all of which he’s only starting to actually recover from. Physically, emotionally— it was a lot to see Phil after so damn long. 

Their arms are wrapped around each other, and Dan thinks his might go numb soon but he’s not willing to move. His face is buried in the crook of Phil’s neck, and breathing him in with every inhale is fucking heaven. 

He wants this all the time. But he’ll take having it for now. He’ll take whatever Phil is willing to give him. 

There’s a light step on the stair. Dan is certain it’s Phil’s mum as no one else can tread so lightly in this family of giants. He would react, he would move from the compromising position he and Phil are in, if he weren’t in that state decidedly halfway between sleep and awake and inching closer to sleep by the second. 

Besides, the old familiar fear of being caught like this is one he can learn to let go of now. Here, at least. Phil’s parents have noticed Dan haunting their home for the last few months. They’ve confronted Phil as delicately as parents can about that sort of thing. 

They’re allowed to cuddle on the couch like this. He has to say it over and over to himself, but it’s true, and he stays right where he is. 

“Oh!” Kath’s voice comes from the door. “Found them, Nigel. They’re having a kip.” 

“They’re on their own for lunch then. I’m not waiting.” Dan can hear Phil’s father’s loud and laughing voice from further in the house. Likely somewhere near the kitchen. 

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep,” Kath’s voice drifts down after she turns and makes her way back up the stair. Dan’s glad she’s left already, and that his face is safely concealed. He wouldn’t want her to see the blush that he can feel blooming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186010030489/theyre-so-cute-when-theyre-asleep) !


End file.
